Romulien
"Les Romuliens. Si prévisiblement dangereux !" ::- Weyoun ( ) Les Romuliens étaient une race du Quadrant Beta originaire de la planète Romulus. Les Romuliens étaient les cousins biologiques des Vulcains, car ils étaient les descendants des rebelles aux réformes de Surak durant le Temps de l'Eveil. Les Romuliens ont depuis lors fondé un puissant Empire Stellaire. Physiologie À cause de leurs ancêtres communs, les Romuliens et les Vulcains possèdaient une physiologie quasi-similaire. Les Romuliens avaient les oreilles pointues et les sourcils qui pointaient vers le haut. Leur sang était vert cuivré lorsqu'il était oxygéné dans les artères et était vert de coloration rouillée lorsqu'il était sans oxygène dans les veines. ( ) La plus part des Romuliens avaient 2 sortes d'arêtes frontales en forme de V. Une minorité des Romuliens ne possédaient par ce V-frontal ce qui les rendaient quasi-indiscernables des Vulcains(1). Les Romuliens qui ne possédaient pas de V-frontal tels que Nanclus furent plus aperçus au cours du 23ème siècle. Cependant au 24ème siècle, Nero, Ayel et leurs camarades miniers furent les seuls à être vus sans V-frontal. ) tandis que Nanclus en 2293 joué par Darryl Henriques (et d'autres diplomates) fut le dernier vu sans V-frontal. ( )|Le fait que les Romuliens des films "TOS" ne possédaient pas de V-frontal alors que les Klingons en avaient "reçu" un par la production était certainement voulu, puisqu'en parallèle se tournait la série Star Trek: The Next Generation où apparaissent les 1ers Romuliens avec un V-frontal.|Dans une scène supprimée de Korrd raconte que les Romuliennes étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir le V-frontal, ceci n'expliquant pas pourquoi le Commander Romulien (M.Lenard) et ses hommes ainsi que l'équipage de la Romulienne Commander furent sans le V-frontal.}} Spock n'est pas discernable des Romuliens lorsqu'il est sur le Narada.|Il est possible de penser que les Romuliens furent affectés du virus amélioré klingon par les Klingons lors de leur alliance avec eux au cours du 23ème siècle et tandis que les Klingons trouvaient le remède en 2273 ( ) les Romuliens ne le trouvaient qu'au 24ème siècle. Seulement, il est plus compliqué d'expliquer comment Nero et Ayel ( ) peuvent ne pas avoir le V-frontal, à moins que leur métier de mineurs les ayant isolé ils ne furent pas soignés ou bien encore que le gouvernement Romulien ait soigné la population dans un autre préférentiel et n'a pas fini en 2387...}} Comme pour les Humains et les Vulcains il existait plusieurs races chez les Romuliens. Les plus communs avaient la peau Blanche avec des teintes verdâtres (à cause de leur sang vert) avec des cheveux noirs brillants ; comme l'étaient les descendants Européens. Mais il y avaient des Romuliens à la peau Noire, comme Sirol ; comme l'étaient les descendants Africains. Ils y avaient également des Romuliens qui avaient une physionomie extérieure à celle des descendants Asiatiques, comme Caithlin Dar. L'un des mineurs travaillant avec Nero et voyageant de 2387 vers 2258 était un Romulien sans V-frontal à la peau Noire. ( ; ; ) Malgré leurs ancêtres communs, il existaient des différences internes entre les Romuliens et les Vulcains. Le docteur Beverly Crusher en fit la découverte lorsqu'elle échoua à soigner le Romulien Patahk qui souffrait de problèmes synaptiques et qu'elle voulu lui administrer un traitement utilisé par lemédecins Vulcains. Elle découvrit ultérieurement que des similarités génétiques entre les Romuliens et les Klingons permettaient d'avoir un ribosome compatible servant de traitement pour le soigner. ( ) Les Romuliens pouvaient se reproduire avec de nombreuses autres espèces comme Sela une Romulienne-Humaine, le grand-père de Simon Tarses un Humain-Romulien ou encore Ba-el une Romulienne-Klingonne. ( ; ) présentait saavik comme une Vulcaine-Romulienne. Cette information apparaît dans la novélisation.}} Les Romuliens ne possédaient la discipline mentale développée par les disciples de Surak, ils étaient un peuple passionné, se plongeant facilement dans des émotions extrêmes. ( ) Comme les Vulcains, les Romuliens possédaient une force physique 3 fois supérieure à celle des Humains. ( ) Pathologies connues * Virus terothka * Syndrome de Tuvan ( ; ) Histoire * Voir: Histoire romulienne. Anciennes origines Avec la découverte d'une espèce humanoïde ancienne (4,5 milliards d'années) lors du 24ème siècle, de nombreux autres espèces humanoïdes connues dans la galaxie avaient une "graine" ADN commune qui avait orienté leur évolution vers la forme humanoïde. ( ) Le Commander Spock proposa la théorie que la peuple de Sragon pouvait avoir colonisé la planète Vulcain, il y avait cela 600'000 années. Sargon pensait que les Humains et les Vulcains (et aforciori les Romuliens) pouvaient être les descendants de ces voyageurs. ( ) Modern origins When Surak's reforms of embracing logical principles and rejecting emotions spread rapidly across Vulcan in the 4th century, a minority rejected Surak's ideals. They departed Vulcan in the 4th century; later, some of their descendants established settlements on the planets Calder II, Dessica II, Draken IV, Yadalla Prime and Barradas III. An ancient offshoot civilization, called the Debrune, at one time existed on Barradas III but it had died out by the 24th century. ( ) At some point, another group settled on twin planets that became known as Romulus and Remus. While Romulus was a Class M planet, Remus was a harsh planet notable only for its dilithium deposits. These two worlds were the foundation of an interstellar empire that expanded to many worlds, reaching across some of the Beta Quadrant. Eventually that power came to be known as the Romulan Star Empire. ( ; ) In 2387, a star close to Romulus went supernova. Although Ambassador Spock attempted to prevent the supernova from striking the planet, he was ultimately unsuccessful and Romulus was destroyed. ( ) * See also: Dominion War Mirror universe In the mirror universe, the Romulans appeared to be uninvolved in the conflict between the Terran Rebellion and the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Prime Benjamin Sisko, posing as mirror Benjamin Sisko, indicated to Jennifer Sisko that he was going to visit the Romulans to see if he could get their support. This was, in reality, a ruse to explain his return to Deep Space 9. ( ) Société Les Maisons Leur organisation politique est basee sur le systeme des Maisons. Les Maisons sont en fait des groupes familiaux ou bien des sortes de clan qui ont adopter la succession hereditaire. Il subsiste de grandes differences avec les organisations féodales familiales. Par exemple, les serviteurs sont consideres comme une parite de la famille : ils adoptent le nom de la Maison. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont a égalité mais seulement qu'ils sont integres. Chaque Maison a son ang et son statut au sein de la societe romulanaise. Ils existent les Grandes Maisons et les petites Maisons. Les grandes Maisons possèdent beaucoup de membres et sont tres haut dans le satut social de l'Empire. Les membres des Grandes Maisons ont deja mis a l'epreuve par le passe leur honneur et leur loyauté. Les Petites Maisons n'ont pas de Gloire passé mais elles restent importantes pour l'Empire. Le statut des membres d'une Maison reflète le statut de cette Maison. La plus importante personne dans la Maison est le Hru'hfirh ou Dirigeant de la Maison. Il est responsable des membres de la Maison. Il est assisté du Eri'hfrh. Le status de la Maison et ses responsabilites sont décidés par le statut du Dirigeant ou bien par l'importance des autres membres de la Maison. http://racetrek.free.fr/prod/image/portrait/romulanais01.jpg Culture et traditions Sciences et technologies * Vaisseaux romuliens / Classes de vaisseaux romuliens * Armes romuliennes * langue romulienne Peuple Une foule de personnages ont marqué l'histoire de ce peuple. :''Voir : Romuliens et Romuliens inconnus'' Mets et boissons * Kali-fal * Mollusque Jumbo romulien * Osol twist * Bière romulienne * Viinerine Anecdotes et autres informations Apparitions La liste suivante recense toutes les apparitions des Romuliens (ENT, TOS, TAS, Films, TNG, DS9, VOY) *ENT: **"Minefield" **"Kir'Shara" **"Babel One" **"United" **"The Aenar" *TOS: **"Balance of Terror" **"The Deadly Years" **"The Enterprise Incident" *TAS: **"The Time Trap" **"The Practical Joker" *TNG: **"The Neutral Zone" **"Contagion" **"The Enemy" **"The Defector" **"Tin Man" **"Future Imperfect" **"Data's Day" **"The Drumhead" **"The Mind's Eye" **"Redemption, Part I" **"Redemption, Part II" **"Unification, Part I" **"Unification, Part II" **"The Next Phase" **"Face of the Enemy" **"Birthright, Part I" **"Birthright, Part II" **"The Chase" **"Timescape" **"Gambit, Part I" **"Gambit, Part II" **"The Pegasus" **"All Good Things..." *DS9: **"The Search, Part I" **"The Search, Part II" **"Visionary" **"Improbable Cause" **"The Die is Cast" **"Homefront" **"In Purgatory's Shadow" **"By Inferno's Light" **"In the Pale Moonlight" **"Tears of the Prophets" **"Image in the Sand" **"Shadows and Symbols" **"Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" **"When It Rains..." **"The Dogs of War" **"What You Leave Behind" *VOY: ** "Eye of the Needle" ** "Learning Curve" (hologramme) ** "Unity" ** "Message in a Bottle" ** "Infinite Regress" ** "Flesh and Blood" (hologramme) ** "Q2" (hologramme) * * * * cs:Romulan de:Romulaner en:Romulan es:Romulanos it:Romulano ja:ロミュラン nl:Romulan pl:Romulanie ru:Ромуланцы Category:Empire Stellaire Romulien Category:Espèces